just a roll play
by rinXtwinXlen
Summary: MA its been a long time since Germany and Italy had a sexy roll play
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to say this now if you don't want to hear about Ludwig spanking Italy than plz plz plz don't read!**

Ludwig had been so busy lately and he was almost done he had 3 more sheets to go.

Italy got a great Idea he put on his old school uniform, happy that it still fit. He wrote a note that said.

Feliciano Vargas has been flirting class again.

Please ensure that he will not do this again.

The Italian smiled he knew Ludwig would enjoy this as much as he would. They had not roll played in a long time and Ludwig really did look like a hot teacher with his glasses on.

He knocked on Ludwig's office door lightly.

"Come in." came Germanys voice from the other side.

As soon as Italy walk in the door Germanys eyes widened and a blush spared across his face.

Italy tried hard not to smile too much.

"Here Mr. Beilschmidt." Said Italy as he handed him the folded note. "The teacher told me to give this to you."

Germany finely clicked in.

He opened the note.

"Flirting with girl again Mr. Vargas"

"No I-I mean I was Flirting but not with girls." Said Feli as he Blushed.

"I see." Said Ludwig as he pulled out his chair so that it sat a good distance from his desk. "So you have been flirting with boy's than?"

"Yes sir."

Germany sat down "Come over here to my right side." Italy did as he was told.

"Now take your pants down."

"B-But sir-"

"Now Mr Vargas."

"Yes sir." Feli said than he undid his belt and then processed to shimmy out of his pants.

Feli was already hard. Ludwig saw this and gave a small smirk.

"These boys you flirt with do you do other thing with them?"

"Yes."

Germany took one hand and gave Italy's bulge and nice firm squeeze.

"Ahh." Italy softly moaned in surprised

"Do you let the boys touch you there."

"Yes sir. Ahh."

"Do you enjoy me doing this to you? tell me how it feels."

"I like it, it feels so ahh good please don't stop."

"Good boy Feliciano." Ludwig withdrew his hand. "Now take off your boxers and lay over my lap."

"Buy why?" Feli asked innocently even thou he knew full well what was coming. He just want to see if Ludwig could say it without blushing.

"Because your Teacher has asked me to make sure you would stop flirting in class. And you have had one to many detentions so this is what we do with boys that don't listen. They get a good hard spanking."

Ludwig did have a small blush on his face just like Feli had predicted.

"A spanking but Mr. Beilschmidt for you to see me laying almost naked over your lap it way to embarrassing I cant."

"Would you rather I cane you?"

"No."

"Than boxers off and over my lap now."

"Yes sir." Feli obeyed.

"Also you will call me either Ludwig or Mr. Beilschmidt none of this sir stuff."

"Yes Mr. L-Ludwig." Feli stuttered as he lay across Germanys lap.

"Now I need you to lay still that mean no kicking and no squirming. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Mr. Ludwig."

"Good also I want count out loud if you miss a number I will give you another slap harder than the last to make sure you count it. If you kick or squirm at any time you will get extra at the end with my ruler across you thighs. Do you understand Feliciano?"

"Yes Mr. Ludwig."

"Good than let's began."

* smack…. Smack…. Smack… smack… smack …smack…. Smack… smack… smack… smack*

Italy had forgot how good Germany was at making it hurt…a lot.

"Ahh one nuu two ow three ahhh four gha! Five." Oh god please no more it hurts. Italy Thought to him self.

"Ahh! Six waa! Sevevn." Italy was close o tears. "ahhh! Eight ah! Nine ahh! Ten." Italy was softly crying now.

Ludwig rubbed Feli's back. "Its ok Feliciano I know it hurts but just ten more."

Feli nodded.

"Now I wont make you count these. But you still need to lay still."

"I'll try."

"Good boy. Ready?"

"Yes."

By this point Italy's ass was a light pink.

*smack smack *

Italy began to tear up and sniffle.

*smack smack *

Italy couldn't hold it back any more. The tears were flowing.

*smack smack…smack smack* Italy couldn't help it he kicked his legs. It just hurt so much. Italy realized what he had done he cried harder.

*Smack smack * Italy was crying like a little spanked school boy.

"Stand up and go bend over my desk."

"Please Mr. Ludwig I tried to stay still but it just hurt so much."

"I know. Desk now don't make me say it again."

"Yes." Italy said as he walked to the desk and bent over not daring to disobey Germany.

Germany walked over to his desk and opened a draw. Italy could see the ruler being pulled out of the desk draw. He was not looking forward to the pain he was going to fee soon. Italy became a little scared and began to sniffle again.

"don't worry Feliciano it will be over quickly I promise. Now I going to give you two on your ass and 2 on your thighs."

*Smack smack*

"Ahhhh! That huurrttts!" sobbed Italy.

"Two more." Said Ludwig he amid the ruler at Feliciano's thighs.

*Smack smack*

"Ahhhahaaaaahaaa!" Italy cried loudly.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Feliciano shook his head no. Ludwig was surprised to say the lest. But than smiled.

"Ok go to the bed room clam down and get undressed I will b up in a minuet to give you the rest of your punishment."

"Yes Mr. Ludwig." Said Italy as he gathered his cloths and head upstairs.

**Ok so tell me what you think I have more **


	2. Chapter 2

Germany was a little worried he had hurt Italy, but he did ask for more and he didn't use the safe word. Not like he would forget it, it was his favourite thing in the world, pasta. Germany got a beer he thought he would make Italy wait for a bit the wait make it all the better.

And 5 min later he finished and head up stairs. There was Italy naked on the bed he had only a collar and leash on Germany knew wanted to change from teacher& student to slave & master. He smiled at his Italian lover. Italy knew this was Germanys favourite roll play.

"well what do we have here a little sex salve." Said Ludwig.

"master please I want you so bad." Italy blushed deeply form saying that.

"Well have you been a good little sex slave today?"

"No….." Italy said while looking down.

"Than you should be punished yes?"

Italy nodded " master nothing to hard."

"don't tell me how to punish you."

"Yes master sorry."

"I shall punish you extra for that"

"Oh no master please no I am sorry please forgive me ."

Ludwig smirked. "Maybe if you do a good job of sucking me off is on your knees now"

Italy got down on the floor and got one his hand and knees. Ludwig undid his pants and took hold of the leash sat on the bed and yanked on the leash to pull Italy close to his manhood.

"now suck"

Italy obediently took the head of Germanys cock in his mouth and ever so gently sucked.

He is teasing me dame it thought Ludwig.

He pulled on the leash making Feliciano take in more of him.

Italy squeaked out of surprise.

"harder." Ludwig said in a low commanding voice.

Of course Feli obeyed his master he was not about to disobey Ludwig while he was in this position.

"ahh" Ludwig let out a soft moan "good my pet keep going."

Feli bobbed his head letting his teeth graze along Ludwig's now fully erected penis. He knew that drove Germany crazy.

Germany gasped in surprise.

"faster."

Feli stayed at a slow place. Ludwig grabbed the back of his head and made him take all of him in making Italy gagged.

"I said faster!" he let go.

This time Italy listened and bobbed his head faster.

"Ahhh good."

Italy began to use his thong as much as he could.

"Ah ahh" Germany was trying hard not to moan but he was so hard and he could feel he was already close. Damn how could he forget how good Italy was at this. He could always make him come too fast and leave he wanting more. That what I get for having a Italian lover he thought. Italy was sucking hard and bobbing fast and the combined use of using his tough wrapping it around his cock and over the head. Feliciano knew Ludwig would not last much longer. So he kept going doing the best he could.

"mine gott ahhh!"

With that Germany came in Italy's mouth "drink it all" he said almost breathlessly. Italy choked a bit while he tried his best to swallow is all. A little bit dribbled out the side of his mouth on to his cheek. When Italy pulled away Ludwig took his thumb and wiped the cum off his cheek a spread it across Feliciano's lips. Feli licked his lips.

"Good boy" said Ludwig as he looked into Italy's loving eye

Germany was still hard. Ludwig opened the night stand draw and took out hand cuffs."

"On the bed and hands about you head"

Feliciano obeyed. Ludwig attached the cuffs to the bed and locked Feli in. Ludwig climb on top of Italy.

"Now the real fun starts." Ludwig smiled

"Ready?"

**Ok there will be more after this I hope you like this !**


	3. Chapter 3

"of course master. But please if you could prepare me frist."

"Oh I will my pet. But not with my fingers I have a more fun idea."

Ludwig walk over the closet and pulled out a small box and pulled a small vibrating dildo for from it. Of course he put lube on it. He slowly slide into Italy. He lets out a rather soft moan. Than Ludwig turned it on. He moans more and louder.

That's more like it he thought he moved it around a bit.

Italy moaned and moved around as much as he could wanting Ludwig to hit his sweet spot oh so badly.

"my my pet you want it that bad" he teased

"oh master it feels so good"

"how about she pain to go with that pleasure hummm?"

"yes p-please master mmm!" Italy monad

Ludwig pulled out some nipple clamps. Italy saw them and shivered he remembered how sore his nipples were after but he did enjoy it.

Ludwig put them on Feli ached his back and gasped. He winced for a moment in pain but soon got used to it.

Germany moved the dildo hitting Italy's sweet spot .

"ahhh ahhh oh god yes mmm don't stop please." He begged.

Ludwig laughed and pull out the dildo. He slid a condom on a slowly entered Feliciano.

He squirmed a bit trying to make is less painful. Finely he was all in he grined bit making small movements god he want to pound him hard.

Italys moans turn from pain to pleasure soon . Germany made slow thrust staidly gaining speed.

"oh master ohhh ohhhh ohhhh yes!"

"Italy was turning into a moaning mess under Germany. He struggled against the cuff he wand he cock to be rubbed too.

Soon Ludwig took one hand a rubbed Italy while still thrusting

"oh so close oh just a little more yes yes "

Germany was moaning but this point too Italy was so tight.

"mine gott oh Feliciano" he moaned.

"I-I am cuming I'm c-cuming ahhh ahhhh ahhh!"

He came in Ludwig's hand.

Ludwig came in Feli soon after .he pulled our he took off the nipple clamps and the hand cuffs. He got up and got a wash cloth and cleaned them both up.

Feli caught his breath.

"ti amo"

Ludwig lay down beside him.

"I love you too Feliciano."

He held him close. "Does anything still hurt"

"Just my nipples "

"s-sorry"

"no no Its ok it wont last for too long"

"Feliciano thank you. This was so relaxing "

The little Italian smiled than smuggled to his chest.

**Ok so you want any more or is this a good end?**


End file.
